The Legend of Zelda: The Crystal Keys
by VolcomStonne07
Summary: Chapter 1 up. Storyline: the seven elders who sealed Ganondorf away have all passed on over time, and their seal is broken. Their descendant daughters hold keys intertwined with destiny but have not yet awakened as the maidens. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to mah story! It takes place long after OoT. Throughout the story, characters resembling those from the Ogre Battle Saga will be used and are property of Atlas games. Their behavior is modified to my liking. **This prologue contains a brief dream sequence in which a non-sexual, but perhaps hinting scene takes place between Zelda and Link. Be advised. If this material offends you, read over it or otherwise exit now.**

**:Prologue:**

"**_A prisoner of both my mind, and my enemy.._**"

Allowing herself to fall, she landed softly on the ground below. She spread her hands directly outwards - as if to create a snow angel, though snow would cease to exist for a time. Then by tilting her head to the side, she admired the beauty of her castle courtyard. Princess Zelda barely realized that her many hours of work had produced the very garden in which she lay. At first, she was resistant with nature - but was mankind not cursed to labor over the ground? As the garden grew and flourished, so did her morals.

Zelda's carefree, golden hair extended beyond her shoulders to the scapula, and mingled with the grass beneath her. Gorgeous earrings dangled beautifully from her ear lobes, laying dormant against the rippling ground. What seemed to be hieroglyphics lined the middle of her light pink dress, ending just above the chest. Peach gloves stretched in desperation towards her elbows, but were cut short. A necklace of beautiful gems rested peacefully around her neck and extended to the collar of her shirt; obviously of excellent quality. The spectrum shone from the jewel's soul due to the sun's more-than-gentle touch.

The skies held no clouds, and the sun held no mercy. Its light beat upon Zelda's flesh and stung her cornflower blue eyes. Slouching over, she shifted to the left and pulled her knees to her stomach. Thrusting lightly, she rolled softly down the hill to end under the shade of the trees, and her hands released from the other's grasp. A bare foot gently swept across the clear, cold pond and sent shivers through her body. Feeling safety's presence, Zelda slumbered under the comfort of her golden locks.

**Transition**

"Zelda…" His firm palms rubbed her left shoulder gently in an attempt to awaken her. Within moments, she arose - her lower body curled beneath her figure. His muscled chest followed behind. He gently brushed his lips against her neck playfully. Forearms slithered their way around Zelda's slim waist, and hands interlocked.

"Link…" she muttered blankly, placing her glove over his own. He was a handsome Hylian dressed in a forest green tunic and casual hiking boots, with gorgeous golden brown hair parted in the center. Link smiled into her features, and he leaned right to rest his chin on her waiting shoulder. His welcoming eyes hypnotized her.

"I missed you," Link whispered softly into her ear. She returned his smile for but a moment, her sight wandering from his innocent, handsome face to the hilt of his sword.

"C'mon, chin up!" Link said joyfully, releasing his grip to place his thumb underneath it. He gently pressed her chin upwards to meet his gaze. Zelda's pursed lips rested upon Link's for a brief second. She shifted in position to face him, and their cheeks met; An arm wrapped around him in friendly embrace.

**Transition**

Zelda awoke to the shuffling of armored feet, and the clinking of chain mail. Her right hand pushed against the hard ground beneath her to sit upright, and then slowly rose to stand on her naked feet. It was only the castle guards taking their all too familiar patrol around the castle. Out of habit, she brushed her dress lightly- and biting her lip, she realized it was only a dream. … No, it was a memory. Still half asleep, her tired eyes aimlessly slithered until they met with those of her partner: Yumil. _Prince_ Yumil. He timidly approached her, spreading his arms wide for a hug. She shuddered away slightly, "I don't feel well" she bluffed.

"I'm sure you've heard of tomorrow evening's banquet, would you care to join me?" He couldn't help but blush as his frail body heaved from his short jog. Zelda had grown to despise the commonly held banquets. Held at the castle, held elsewhere - it didn't matter to her. Oh boy… the privilege of watching her father drink, catching up with relatives and acquaintances of whom she could care less of, and hearing the latest gossip; nothing of great importance or value. But she knew what it meant to the dear boy.

"Of course, my love," she replied. He smirked and, with nothing more to say, ran off in the direction he came. Grief rushed over her weary heart because of her deceptive ways. Once upon a time, she never had feelings for the Prince. To her, he was but a close friend - and nothing more. Sidestepping to the pond once more, she lightly dipped her bare right foot into the refreshing water. Her eyes squinted as she recognized the figure in the rippled reflection below her.

Swiftly turning to face her adversary, she dexterously threw a punch for his stomach; but he easily grabbed hold of her fist. He slowly twisted it - forcing her to follow along, as if in a dance, to prevent injury. Rolling into his arms, she grunted as he held her tightly. His hand inched up the side of her body, until his grimy fingers grasped her neck. Zelda held her tongue - she knew it could – and would only get her into trouble. With one swift movement, his nail sliced through the slim string of her necklace. She watched it as it fell before her feet, several of the smaller crystals rolling off.

"Hello, love... Cooperate, or die."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys This first chapter introduces a couple of important individuals and the story's first, brief battle scene. If you're waiting for Link, he won't arrive until later. The system doesn't seem to want to accept any transition marks (meaning, a mark between paragraphs that signifies changes in scenery or characters) – so I wrote transition in bold. **This chapter contains light curse words and light violence. Be warned. If you are offended by this material I suggest you skip over it or exit now.**

**:Chapter 1:**

"**_Dodging death, meeting destiny"_**

An unexpected slam of the oaken door below and the shuffling of feet interrupted her procedures. Meredia's calm face curled into an annoyed scowl. Her hair was naturally blue, a beautiful tint at that. Consistently, her choice of attire consisted of a slightly worn fur coat and a matching pleated skirt; its elegance suited her exuberant eyes. But her most prized possession dangled from her ears: a pair of diamond earrings. No fool could mistake her for anything but a spellcaster – regardless of the wooden staff and leather book sprawled at her side.

An energetic woman of her early adulthood strolled into the square room, short of breath. Her dark orange hair nearly resembled the color of blood, but her mahogany brown eyes drowned out the zest. She adorned a fringed khaki tunic and a knee-length skirt to match. A longsword was sheathed at her waist and a diamond anklet sat above her bare feet. Worry and concern was washed over her face as she frantically yelled, "Castle guards are at the Kakariko gates, busting it down!"

"God.. not now," Meredia muttered, "Do you think it has anything to do with the Princess' kidnapping?"

"That seems logical," Europia stuttered out, "C'mon, we need to get out of here."

"No reason to stay.. I'm not even picking up a trace of her from scrying," Meredia admitted, slinging a pack over her shoulder. "Help me grab some scrolls and ingredients, quick, and we'll head out."

Europea could sense a strong stroke of confidence in Meredia and her voice. Her calm and easygoing nature proved a great strength as the leader. She admiringly glanced at her friend of many moons, carefully bending over to pick up anything of importance. The blue-haired witch all the while swept nearby items into a leather sack. As they headed for the loft's wooden staircase, another soul dared enter the household. Meredia halted dead in her tracks as she perceived the threat below. She began fumbling through her belongings as Europea crouched beside her. The armored man below held a lit torch in his right hand. He heartlessly dropped the burning stick, turning to ignore the flames that were steadily eating away at the floorboards – and left. Europea scowled hatefully and grasped Meredia's hand and jumped to her feet. Several potions that rested in her lap tumbled down the steps and splattered.

"SHIT!" Meredia mouthed. She glared at Europea, being sure to secure the sling over her shoulder as they ran outside. On the way down, coughing and wheezing over the smoke they'd inhaled was inevitable. Upon exiting, they found themselves trapped between a battalion of soldiers and a burning building.

**Transition**

She knelt to stare into her reflection sketched in the pond, and folded her shaking hands in her lap. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and collided with the water's surface, and the conclusive ripples distorted her image. But she did not need a clear pond to see through her masks. It occurred to her the fake she had become until Zelda's disappearance. This woman's greatest fears manifested, as she found her vanity could no longer fight off the truth. Touching the violet jewel implanted on her forehead, she lifted her head to glance at the heavens.

"Why.. do those undeserving always reap the consequences?" she muttered, "Why, couldn't I protect her.. why, c-"

"There was nothing you could have done Selena," said a voice, ".. I couldn't do anything, either." She laid a reassuring hand on Selena's shoulder. Pushing the hand off in shock, she bolted around to look behind. Impa, the last of her kind. She looked so brave, like she could care less about Zelda's condition. But she knew that deep down, behind the masculine appearance, it hurt - Bad. Call it a hint or a strong empathic read – but Selena could tell that this aged woman held honor closely. And nothing said dishonor like failing to accomplish her most important duty. Protecting Princess Zelda.

Impa's face was emotionless from years of experience and her mind, strong willed. Her grey hair, flowing from her head into a ponytail, was whitening with stress and age. She was suited in armor – the King's best. Her tough appearance was a mask for true feelings, and the dark eyes she bore were the true window to her soul. And such a woman was the best pick for the job.

"Impa..."

**Transition**

Meredia bit her lip. She left her frontal position to a safer one, behind Europea, as she struggled to recall a spell. Her memory was a bit rocky, but it was more time efficient than digging for her spellbook.

"Just, stay outta harm," Europea called, drawing her longsword. She remained in-between the armored baddies and her best friend. The guards' intentions were very clear. They stared right through her. She leapt at the closest for a preemptive strike.

"Uh, the gusts shall rage, and the tempest start…" Meredia began, drawing her staff for protection. She continued, "The lifeless souls of friends… depart," The end of her weapon had begun to glow – but she hit a dead end. She hadn't recited it in a while. Groaning, she sprung into a backwards jog to dodge a blow as her right hand subconsciously ruffled through her pack.

Europea's sword sunk deep through the armor's groove at the shoulder. She violently tore it from him, leaving him there to deal with his injuries. Her left arm absently shot upwards from reflex and her buckler took a blow. She thrusted her body full force towards him, knocking him over. She leapt onto his chest with aching muscles and found herself surrounded.

"Ah!" Meredia pulled from her sack an old and worn black book. She found the page easily. It read, 'Farore's Wind' at the top. "No longer we're bound, but struck apart – and I claim it all my work of art!" She recited aloud, and watched as bursts of green light flooded from her stave. The enemies surrounding them were blown back – and with a rapturous beam from the heavens, their bodies were caught up.

**Transition**

Meredia let out a screech as her body reformed beside the entrance to the Great Deku Tree. A woman robed in black stood directly in front of her. Europea restrained her from behind as she deeply breathed in and out. She felt her heart couldn't take much more today.

"And, who are you?" Europea questioned, cautiously resting her hands on the hilt of her sword. The figure remained calm.

"That is unimportant. Your reaction is to be expected. I'm.. sorry. Listen, you're not safe here – and I'll tell you why. Later, that is. We need to be off. Please follow me."

"Who are YOU to instruct us?" Meredia asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "I have business to adhere to in Kokiri Forest." The woman hesitated before responding.

"You have.. well, I'd say three hours until their arrival."

"Who? Whose arrival?" Europia inquired.

"Enough questions, git! Go be done with your business and return here when you're ready!" She exclaimed, not angrily.

**Transition**

Zelda awoke on cold, stone floor. She found herself in a dark room. The only source of light was that emanating from the triangle on her right fist. Her wrists and ankles were bound and chained. Her emotions spiked and her pride drowned. And just as she thought matters couldn't get worse, a figure emerged from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The emerging figure was indeed her kidnapper. Zelda was fearful, but she knew that death would not threaten her. She knew the procedure all too well – she would be needed to lure Link to come to her aide. Which in turn would commence the final battle – the battle with Hyrule's destiny at its fingertips; the battle concerning only the triforce wielders.

"You never stop, do you? The man who said, 'History will forever repeat itself' was absolutely correct. Can anything end the feud?" Zelda boldly questioned him. He scowled. "You know, an idiot is one who attempts a task several times expecting different results."

"You are in no position to speak to me in that manner," Ganondorf hissed, drawing in close. "Woman, you are expendable this time. I no longer seek the triforce." She spat in his face. The evil presence backed away and turned. Walking back into the darkness, "Well, that isn't very lady-like, now is it?"

… Time seemed to stop in its tracks in that small, dark cell. Zelda felt the strong presence of peace. She had never believed in ghosts, but the princess found herself face to face with one.

Transition 

Alone again, Selena paced through the untended grasses of the castle courtyard. She was still very troubled. She absent-mindedly lowered her gaze to her feet in deep thought as she wandered. It wasn't long before a bright glint from below struck her vision. Selena fell to her knees. Her curiosity preceded her.

"What was that..," she muttered. Adjusting her eyes, she ran her hands through the blades of grass and dirt. Noticing a small crystal laying near the pond, Selena crawled ever so slowly to the beautiful object. Picking it up, she rolled it through her beggar hands to carefully observe it.

"This is part of Zelda's necklace..," she managed. It glinted again. The jewel nearly had a mind of its own; differentiating between the servant girl and its owner, it reacted differently. Her greatest intentions became clear to a supernatural force. And time froze as the scene before her was painted over with shades of red. And suddenly, Selena felt powerful as she exchanged glances with a ghost of her own.

**Transition**

"So, what exactly was this business we had in Kokiri? Did I miss anything?" Europea asked in a hushed whisper as they left their mysterious visitor to herself. The voice had been overwhelmingly feminine.

"Nothing. Well, now that I think about it – While I was scrying for Zelda earlier I happened to remember we haven't seen Magnus for a while. He's hiding out in the Lost Forest, for whatever reason. But I said it for an excuse. No way in hell am I going back to see that woman. I don't feel good trusting her."

"I don't know," Europea shrugged, "I found it somewhat scary that we ran directly into her, how easily she found us. But also reassuring.. almost like the goddesses are watching over us, eh?"

Meredia removed a red feather from her bags and carefully placed it in Europea's palm. "I need you to find Magnus while I wander about the town. If you release this feather into the wind and focus on him, it will lead you there." Europea nodded graciously, tucking it into her hair. It was barely noticeable because of the color similarity. Wrapping her muscular hands around the thick vines that lined the wall, she used it for leverage to climb the steep cliff. On her feet again, she looked back to see Meredia walking away – and regrettably hurried past the old wooden sign that read, "The Lost Forest". But that feather had other plans.

**Transition**

Meredia found herself walking back towards their arrival site, certainly not to run into that woman again. She felt unease as she noticed the hooded figure was no longer lingering. She quietly shuffled through the passage, which led to the Forest's great protector and advisor – The Great Deku Tree. As she peeked round the corner, she was surprised to find the great elder tree of years passed still had not been cut down. Some of its large branches had finally weakened and fell over those seven years. The important thing was, though, that he had been reborn. An immature sapling, but just as wise nonetheless.

"Come in, child.." the sapling said gravely. That was a bad sign. Like hearing a child speaking of grim danger. It's so out of character.

"I feel a great evil rising, just as I had many moons ago…" he began, "The same great evil." Meredia found herself speechless as she crawled into his domain as he continued speaking. "Let me tell you a story, beloved."

Not so long ago… 

_The seven elders of these lands cast a seal. It sealed away this evil, his sorcery, and that legendary blade… Recently, I have felt a great shift between the borderline of good and evil. Whether by natural cause or murder, the seven elders have died off, and the seal dissipated. This legend has been long told. The ancient scrolls speak of seven descendant maidens who have the power to restore balance. How it is to come about is vague. But you, my daughter, are intertwined with destiny. You should be warned, though – prophecies are possible outcomes of the future. The actions of the present can only hope to form the future foreseen._

**Transition**

And from high atop Death Mountain a familiar hero clad in green bounced to the trot of noble steed on which he rode; the mountain trail was tiresome, and as he dismounted to rest – he found the entrance to Goron City to be nonexistent. 2


End file.
